


The Fox and The Moose

by Daphne gordon (unitedfandomsoftheworld)



Series: ANIMAL KINGDOM [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Gen, fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitedfandomsoftheworld/pseuds/Daphne%20gordon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this because i was bored... playing the same games over and over again became quite boring.<br/>also i hope ya'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fox and The Moose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hausen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hausen/gifts).



> wrote this because i was bored... playing the same games over and over again became quite boring.  
> also i hope ya'll like it.

A young moose once ran away from his family to find a soul that would understand him. He soon found a young pale doe. But sadly not long after that she died in a forest fire. The moose was once again alone in the world and lonelier than ever before... so he began to search again throughout the deep dark forest with only company of his idiotic brother. For 5 falls he searched but with no avail he failed and hid in a deep cave in the heart of the forest. Time passed, and he only came out to feed. The next summer he went out a bit more he went to the outskirts of the forest where a river was, which was supposed to grant deepest wishes of the heart.  When he came back into the cave, but he didn't notice his new roommate. He fell asleep. When he woke up he realised he was not alone. There was another animal in the cave, it was a fox. They befriended the same day. But when moose’s brother came to visit he did not like their friendship so he yelled many insults at the fox, for the families had a quarrel for a while already… but the fox ran away from the family and the quarrel but he was too afraid to stand up to his brothers. But now after the insults he went and stand up to his brothers, and saved the brothers with that. But his brother, the one he stood up to killed him. Time passed and the moose was lonely again. For a long time he accompanied his brother on his beloved adventures and lost himself in the process. One day the fox came back. Apparently he was not dead only badly injured and needed time to hide and heal his wounds. Moose’s brother still did not like the strong friendship that bloomed between them but, the fox saved their life and almost died in the process so could not be against it anymore… he left them away and went on adventures only with his BFF, dove. The moose and the fox lived happily and went to visit the moose’s brother and his dove every spring.


End file.
